


Just Died in your Arms Tonight

by Atomics



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Despite the title, M/M, and a bit morally damning, mainly smut, mentions of alfred, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce knew he shouldn't, but how could he resist his boy? His light in the darkness, how could he deny him anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Died in your Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this was my first time writing something like this, and by like this i mean smutty. And yes, i know i'm going to hell so go ahead and read this and join the party. It says underage for a reason. Dick's about (lateish) 14 here, but imagine him as you will.
> 
> (If any of you read A Baptism of Fire, this was originally made with that verse in mind a while ago, but as i progressed I realized it wouldn't be used in that story. So decided I might as well post it here separately.)

“What- what are you wearing, Dick?” His voice sounded strained, nearly cracking off at the boy’s name. _The same boy, no more than a child, Bruce. Remember that._ The same boy who now stood at the foot of his bed, wearing what looked like nothing but one of Bruce’s button down shirts, actually Bruce knew exactly what shirt that was. The one he had worn and discarded yesterday.

It had fit him perfectly of course, but on Dick it hung off in a way he could only describe as tantalizing, _sinful._ The first few buttons left undone the shirt hung down to nearly his mid thighs and his expression. Dick looked so.. nervous as if he expected to be scolded for wearing Bruce’s things. But Bruce had never loved the shirt more. Sleeves rolled up haphazardly in a way that would make Alfred cringe. _And oh god Alfred. What would he think? If he saw Dick standing there, wearing that in Bruce’s room. If he could hear what’s going through my mind. He’d never look at me the same. He’d-_

“Bruce..I’m sorry, it just, it smelt like you do and I didn’t know if you were coming home tonight..” The boy’s teeth worried on his lower lip and Bruce wanted to whine, he could hardly breathe, let alone think. _How can I deny him this?_

“You need to change.” His teeth were clenched and even if Dick were only half as smart as Bruce knew him to be, he still would have been able to see right through it.

So he really should have been expecting the shy smile, the sort that almost looked practiced in its perfection and the boy took a step closer. “I missed you, Bruce. But now you’re back..and..” he was standing right in front of him now, too close to be proper. _But how long has it been since any of this was proper?_ And Bruce wished he could say he didn’t reach out, didn’t run a hand through silky hair and down that soft face, stopping to trace a thumb across an almost swollen bottom lip. “Well, I thought we could maybe..?”

“No.” But his own words didn’t stop him from lifting the boy, a strangled moan coming out when strong legs wrapped around his waist and then they were at the bed again, tumbling into it as he kissed the delicate skin under Dick’s chin, down his throat and back up just to the side of his mouth. And the boy, he was _whimpering._ Rubbing against his thigh as Bruce pushed down, encouraging the motion. _Reveling_ in it.

Dick captured their mouths together and the kiss was slow and clumsy, full of a desperate need. Distantly Bruce knew the boy’s obvious lack of experience shouldn’t affect him like this, shouldn’t make him growl deep in his chest and push closer. Hands finding their way under the thin fabric of his own shirt that this boy was wearing. This _fourteen year old, beautiful boy._

His fingers danced over flesh, finding a soft nipple and tweaking it, rubbing circles as Dick gasped into his mouth. _It was too much, he had to pull back before he completely lost control._

Bruce pulled one of his hands out from under the shirt, away from the heated skin there and propped himself up. Had to put some sort of space between them, before things went too far. But he looked down at Dick, face flushed and eyes lidded with the new sensations of desire he must be experiencing, and was lost in it. Bruce rubbed their hips together. Hadn’t even realized when Dick must have worked the buttons off the shirt Bruce had been wearing but small hands were there against his bare skin as those bright eyes fluttered. As he gasped and spoke Bruce’s name and the man watched, enamored by the thought that he was doing this to Dick. That if he just applied pressure right…there, the boy would gasp and whine and it wasn’t long until Bruce felt drunk off the sounds he made.

He dipped his head back down, licking and sucking along an exposed collar bone. His hand sliding down, scratching and teasing the skin along the way to Dick’s waistband. The line a part of him knew not to cross, but that part wasn’t in control anymore, was hardly more than a whisper as his thumb hooked along the waistband and tugged the boy’s briefs down. His cock springing free, leaking with precum as Dick squirmed beneath him. Bruce growled as he gripped its firmness, once again watching his ward’s expressions hungrily. It didn’t take more than a few tugs before the boy was cuming with a loud yelp. Whining red lips stretching around Bruce’s name as he stroked him through it. As Bruce’s hand and shirt were splattered with the boy’s release.

Courses of satisfied pleasure shooting through him as he watched Dick’s body go limp. Chest heaving and eyes closed. He looked so perfect, so sweet and debauched _all because of me._ All his, now and forever.

Bruce’s own pants strained uncomfortably as he leaned down, placing his lips atop Dick’s and sucking on them lightly. Pulling with his teeth until Dick’s eyes opened and the boy stuck his tongue out. Ran it along Bruce’s lips and groaned.

He laid on his side besides the teen, trying to hide how desperate he was still feeling. But just as well as Bruce knew this boy, knew every aspect of Dick Grayson, Dick knew him too. Propping himself up besides the man, Dick pulled out of the kiss and Bruce forced himself not to follow those lips. Not to claim them again. _His. All his._ But Dick ran a hand down his chest, fingers trailing across skin until he was hovering over Bruce’s groan. The boy cleared his throat.

“Can I-I mean, may I?” Bruce shuddered at the words but nodded. Shaky fingers undid his belt and he focused on his breathing. Soon his button was off, zipper down and impatient hands tried to pull the fabric away. He lifted his hips and helped slid them down, nearly gasping when the cool air brushed against his cock.

“You don’t have to do this, _know that._ That you don’t have to..” but Dick was sitting up next to him, still wearing Bruce’s too big, now stained t shirt and smiling. Smiling as if he had just gotten the best kind of present before his face took on a more serious look.

“I just want to make you feel good..as good as well..” How could it be possible for the kid to blush anymore than he already was? But his hands wrapped around Bruce’s cock tentatively and the boy took a deep breath. Bruce did his best not to call out or jerk forward while hands still smaller than his own explored his length.

His eyes closed as he let out a low moan. Dick’s hands tightening and stroking and he could nearly hear the boy think. Forced his eyes back open and watched. Pink tongue sticking out between teeth in concentration, _still so perfect._

Eventually he was wrapping his own hand around Dick’s, guiding him and twisting at the top. Just right and he was close, panting and wishing this were right. That he hadn’t condemned his soul to the darkness from their first touch. There was a gentle kiss on his cheek, so sweet and innocent and just like that he was cuming. Eyes screwed shut while he tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. It felt too soon that he was letting Dick’s hand go, they would need to clean up.

But as Bruce’s mind cleared, he felt the guilt sink in. What he had just done... there was no going back, no telling the damage he had caused. 

Then there was that warm body that pressed against his, snuggling close and he wrapped an arm around him. Dick had thankfully abandoned Bruce’s shirt and must have thrown on some smuggled-in pair of pajama bottoms. The man kissed the top of the messy mop of dark hair before forcing himself to pull away gently.

“I just need a moment.” He assured when Dick stared after him, a look of hurt working its way on those soft features. He grabbed his own pair of sleep pants and ducked into his master bathroom.

He changed, wiping himself down before running cold water of his face. Angry with the man he saw reflected back. Angry at his weakness and foolishness. But mainly angry because he knew this would happen again. Knew it wasn’t a onetime thing that it never would be, not with Dick. He wetted a monogrammed washcloth with warm water before heading back.

When he stepped back into the room, Dick’s blue eyes looked tired but they didn’t shy away from Bruce. “Did I…was that okay? Did I do something wrong?” Another piece of his heart broke at those words.

Bruce shook his head and climbed into the bed, motioning for Dick to let him be cleaned and the boy complied easily. “No. You didn’t do anything wrong, Dick.” And the boy hummed happily at the attention as Bruce made sure to diligently wipe away any trace he could find of what he’d done. To work the cloth soothing over perfect, golden skin. Finally tossing the rag away when it grew cold and Dick was half asleep.

He ran a hand back through the boy’s hair and down the side of his face once more before shutting off the lights and pulling the covers around them. Whatever repercussions this was to bring would have to wait until morning.


End file.
